


comfortable

by tinfoilunicorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfoilunicorn/pseuds/tinfoilunicorn





	comfortable

waves of brown sugar  
glide  
over resting bodies  
three notes  
melt  
into a coma-inducing confection for the ears  
warm rich deep

tobacco  
and incense of old souls  
saturate  
your bedsheets  
your clothes  
your hair  
three things  
once found  
in the crook of my  
trembling fingers

and two  
dim lights  
peering from underneath the covers  
as lips curve north  
in the darkness  
dim always shines bright

this is how  
i remember  
you

i must confess  
i hated when you nudged me  
towards the door  
your feet shuffled  
your face buried  
and your arms  
they ensnared me

i know you hated it more

so trade these ashes  
for snow  
you'll see the glare of the sun  
wash the dirt from  
your hands  
you'll see your fingertips again

and then  
you will know how  
you remember  
me


End file.
